


I'm Fine With Where I Am Now

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Husbands, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David runs into an ex at the motel100: "I'm fine with where I am now."





	I'm Fine With Where I Am Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

<strike></strike>David and Stevie are just chatting in the office of the motel after closing up the store for the night. David had a few more last things to pick up from his room so he came here to get them and wait for Patrick. In walks someone David thought he would never see again.

“No way, David!?” Celeste says loudly in the small lobby of the motel with her prominent British accent.

David almost chokes, a lump forming in his throat. He coughs and laughs a bit saying, “Celeste, it’s good to see you!” even though he doesn’t mean it whatsoever.

“What are you doing here?” She asks after kissing him on both cheeks, looking around the motel area.

“Um, I live here,” David confesses. “Well, not in this motel, not anymore, but yeah after everything that happened to us we moved to this town that we own.”

“You own this town? How up and coming of you,” Celeste says.

David tries so hard not to roll his eyes at her. “What are you doing here?” He asks her instead.

“Just passing through, our car got a flat right outside. My husband is fixing it now, I thought I’d come inside and find out where the closest place is to get something to eat,” Celeste informed him.

“Yeah, there’s the Café Tropical down a couple streets but the food isn’t great but it’s the closest for a few miles,” Stevie says from behind the desk. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Celeste says with a small smile.

“Oh, uh Celeste this is my best friend Stevie. Stevie, this is Celeste, we um used to date,” David introduces them.

Stevie cocks her head to the side smirking at David who glares at her. Celeste is tall and slim with beautiful long wavy chestnut brown hair with a full set of bangs. She has piercing blue eyes and high cheek bones. She used to model for Vogue and at one point was a Victoria’s Secret Model. She and David dated for a few weeks when they were both in Paris for fashion week. Their romance fizzled out just as quickly as it began.

Celeste says, “Oh, David. You must come meet my husband,” as she grabs his hand and pulls him outside. David looks back at Stevie who is laughing and jumping out of her seat to follow them.

“Honey!” Celeste calls out as they approach a Bentley that now looks to be brand new with their flat tire fixed.

David sees Patrick with his sleeves rolled up wiping some sweat off his forehead. David smiles knowing that his amazing husband just helped a stranger fix his flat tire. David smirks at him when they make eye contact.

Patrick makes his way over and they kiss briefly on the lips. “What’s going on?” Patrick asks him when they part, his arm slipping around his waist protectively when he sees Celeste’s arm linked with David’s.

Celeste’s husband also walks over and kisses her softly on the lips. She unlinks her arm from David’s and says, “Frederick, darling, this is an old flame of mine, David Rose. We haven’t seen each other in over ten years, could you believe it?”

Her husband chuckles and says, “It’s nice to meet you, David,” as he shakes his hand.

“This is my husband, Patrick,” David says rubbing his hand on Patrick’s shoulder with a proud smile on his face.

Celeste walks up to Patrick and kisses him on both cheeks. Patrick is taken aback, it takes everything in David to not laugh but he does hear Stevie’s chuckle from nearby. “It’s nice to meet you, Patrick,” Celeste says. She smacks David on the arm and says, “You got married!”

“I did,” David says proudly, small laugh escaping his mouth.

“I’m so happy for you, darling,” Celeste says squeezing his shoulder. “Well, we must get back onto the road. David, do you have a card? I’d surely love to keep in touch.”

“Yeah, Patrick has one,” David says looking to Patrick. He pulls out his wallet and takes out a Rose Apothecary business card and hands it off to Celeste.

“Rose Apothecary,” Celeste reads the card. “Oh, how lovely! I always knew you would create something marvelous. You were always so creative. A great eye when I needed you during fashion week in Paris.”

“Thank you, Celeste,” David says with a soft smile. They barely had a fling, it only lasting a few weeks but they had a lot of fun together. They were in their early twenties, both with a passion for fashion and art, and both very flighty – not being able to stay committed to anything for longer than a couple of weeks.

They said their goodbyes and the Bentley was out of sight. Patrick turns to David and asks, “So I got to meet another ex of yours, huh?”

David laughs and says, “Weirdly enough, yes.”

“When – um when were you two…? Patrick asks trailing off.

David turns around and shoos Stevie away who rolls her eyes and heads back into the office. He says to Patrick, “We dated for like three weeks in our early twenties in Paris. I was there for about a month and a half and we met right before fashion week. She was one of the models in one of the shows that week. I helped her with a lot of her looks for the after parties and she took me with her. It was very short lived.”

“Do you miss it? I mean like do you miss that life at all? I know we never talk about it because most of your memories of the past and your relationships are not usually happy but I still wonder…” Patrick says, he looks away unsure if he should have said anything.

David hooks his finger underneath Patrick’s chin turning his face back to look at him. He kisses him softly on the lips once and says, “This town, I mean, I’d like for us to move eventually but I’m fine with where I am now. I couldn’t be happier with the life we have together, Patrick.”

Patrick grins at him before kissing him again on the lips. He pulls back just enough to say against his lips, “I love you.”

David smiles against his lips and says, “I love you,” before kissing his husband again and again and again until he wants to because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
